


and all my thoughts of you, they could heat or cool the room

by hesperides



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperides/pseuds/hesperides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're always going to be best friends, aren't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all my thoughts of you, they could heat or cool the room

**Author's Note:**

> luv these gay furries. im sorry theres no porn forgive me plurk timeline....

Shuu is used to being sure. Self-assurance is pretty important when you're aiming to be a rock star. He's known since pretty early it doesn't really matter how much confidence you actually have in yourself, as long as you can make other people think you do. 

He's also good at that, making other people think what he wants them to, act the way he wants them to. Every 'concerned' teacher, every 'responsible' adult he's ever dealt with has gone from sternly counseling him to being completely wrapped around his finger in a matter of minutes. He's successfully coasted through all of high school, despite being an awful delinquent. Just one a few more months of tedium and he'll be free to go do what he was _meant_ to do, no more parents to bug him into doing pointless things like cram school or college prep.

He probably shouldn't be rubbing their faces in it that much. He shouldn't but he still is.

He's practically buzzing when he ambushes Rom by the bike rack after school-- stupid, perfect, insanely talented Rom. The minute Shuu met him he could tell he was the only other person in the entire school actually _going_ somewhere. So, of course, he staked his claim immediately-- much to Rom's consternation, but he wasn't really given a choice in the matter. 

They were definitely friends now, even if they weren't at first, and sometimes (most of the time) Shuu wants more. Being in a relationship with your bandmate is one of the first cardinal sins of the music industry, but Shuu thinks he knows better. They're _different_ , so in synch sometimes it's like they're sharing brainwaves. It's the classical rule of opposites attracting. They're different, but they complement each other, play off each other, make each other better. He can't imagine getting into a real fight over something, having some kind of messy breakup that tears their band apart. Shuu knows better, young and entirely sure of himself.

(Entirely wrong, but.)

"Hey, can you come over today? I need your help with something," his tail wags excitedly as he speaks, already annoyingly close as Rom tries to get his bike unlocked. The asking is a formality, really. He already has Rom's schedule memorized, has since the first week of the semester. 

"Sure," Rom manages to only look slightly perturbed even as his best friend is practically in his breathing space. He's gotten used to it over time, which is probably why Shuu's stuck to him. Not many people can ever fully adjust to Shuu.

Even if it was the answer he was expecting, Shuu still preens when he hears it. Rom lives closer, so they usually end up doing most of their practicing there, but Shuu prefers it when they get to go to his place. His parents are rarely home, so they don't get interrupted. Plus, it's pretty long walk, so Rom lets him ride on the back of his bike, hands on his shoulders to keep balance.

"Have you been working out again~?" he teases, whispered lightly into the shell of Rom's ear as he squeezes playfully at his muscles.

"Fuck off." Is the oh-so-Rom reply he gets. But his face is red, eyes on the road as he pushes them out of the school yard and onto the road. He'll take that as his victory, happily lifting his head to let the thawing spring air send his hair into disarray. Actual disarray, not the artfully constructed style he does every morning that just looks like he rolled out of bed. Stupid Rom probably _does_ just roll out of bed with his hair looking like that. The ass.

Rom hates talking while he cycles so Shuu fills in the conversation, too antsy to just enjoy the scenery in silence. He talks music, mostly, songs he's writing, song they're writing together, a new arrangement he wants to try for an older piece that he's never really been satisfied with. When it comes to music Rom never tells him to shut up, gets annoyed when he runs his mouth like he usually does. He nods and makes short suggestions of his own, reaffirming or building on whatever Shuu's said. They're always in perfect synch when it comes to music, he loves how they feed off one another's energy and contribute to it. 

They're going to be the best, totally unstoppable.

\---

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asks out of politeness, mostly, because he's already half way across the living room towards his room. Rom knows he can help himself to whatever, the fridge's always abundantly stocked, and he's over often enough that he knows where everything is. Shuu's pretty sure he can hear Rom calling him a 'fucking spaz' from the kitchen, but obtaining the contraband from under his bed is more important than replying for the moment.

Shuu arrives victorious in the kitchen a few moments later, tail wagging as he shoves the box in Rom's face, almost making him drop the glass of orange juice he had gone ahead and poured himself a few moments before.

"... hair dye?"

"Yup!" Shuu's excitement is palpable, even if Rom's is really not.

"You know there's no way that's gonna show up, yeah? Your hair's about ..." Rom pauses, reaching out to care take a lock of his friend's pitch black hair between his thumb and fore-finger and Shuu forgets to breathe for a few seconds. "Eight shades too dark."

"I got bleach, too, obviously." His voice is a little breathy, almost a little disappointed as Rom drops the soft wisp of hair.

"Bleaching your entire head'll take a couple days."

"So we'll just do a few little parts, like highlights." He sounds like Rom's put him out, but really, he's glad for the input. Rom's always practical, and Shuu isn't _so_ vain as to think he doesn't need someone to weigh in on his genius occasionally. "Are you going to help, or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can't let you burn all your hair off on accident."

"I wouldn't!"

Shuu was expecting to do most of the work himself, with Rom as supervision, but his friend seems to have other plans. He confiscates the various chemicals from him like he's a kid that's going to try and drink anything he can get his hands on, putting on the thin gloves that came with the bleaching kit and mixing the powder into liquid as Shuu tries not to gag from the fumes.

He sits on edge of the tub while Rom picks out strands of his hair, coating them thoroughly with the bleach and taking extra care around where the roots meet his scalp, wrapping it up with little strands of plastic wrap once he's finished with a section.

Shuu's normally a twitchy failure when it comes to sitting still for extended periods of time, but ... Rom is really close like this. Not that they aren't close a lot, being best friends, but Rom's so focused on Shuu's hair that it gives him completely free reign to stare at Rom as much as he wants, and _that_ is definitely up there on the list of things that Shuu wants to do all the time but for some reason or another can't.

He knows Rom's hot, gorgeous, totally good looking and completely unaware of it. That last part makes him a little frustrated sometimes, because seriously, how dare he? It's offensive. No high school third year should be allowed to be that ripped and devastatingly handsome at the same time. It makes Shuu's life _very_ hard and Rom should appreciate the suffering he goes through by not hanging off him at all times every day. Of course, if he wasn't oblivious, he wouldn't really be Rom. And Shuu wouldn't trade that for anything.

Shuu's so caught up daydreaming he doesn't really notice when Rom finishes, only comes back down to reality when Rom flicks his nose with his finger.

"Earth to airhead. We gotta wait while it lightens." He doesn't actually sound that annoyed, crooked smile easily on his face as he pulls the glove of his other hand.

"I knew that, obviously." Shuu snaps in reply, getting up to follow Rom who's already wandering out of the bathroom.

They get a bag of chips from the kitchen and sit on Shuu's bed, Rom strumming along on Shuu's acoustic guitar while they pour over sheets of messy notes and lyrics. Rom's a little less intense than usual, stopping to check Shuu's hair every couple minutes ('Because I know if any of gets wrecked you'll never let me hear the end of it'), but they still make some good progress. Shuu's fine on his own, can create some good melodies and nice sounding lyrics, but with Rom ... it's like everything he does gets amplified, pumped up, made just that more amazing by them being together. 

It's stupid, but sitting there on his bed he gets this sudden flash of unease, almost panic. Things are always going to be like this between them, right? He'll always be able to tell Rom anything, and Rom will always be there to back him up. He knows that's the case, but a small part of him can't help but ask 'what if?' 'What if something changes?'  
He's brought back down to reality by Rom pushing him back towards the bathroom, as he thinks the stuff's been on long enough. Shuu drapes a towel along his shoulders as he leans over the tub again, Rom detaching the shower head and running over his hair, carefully brushing through it with his fingers to make sure he gets all of it out. Shuu's heartbeat quickens every time he feels Rom's hand brushing against his scalp, just against the bases of his ears. Once he's done Rom pulls him up and sits him on the edge again, briefly toweling Shuu's hair (which really gets his tail wagging, he can't help it, he loves the feeling) before getting out the bottle of bright teal dye, and starts working it into the bleached strands.

He's doing it again, so close and intent on helping Shuu with this that he doesn't notice Shuu as he stares at him again. Shuu can't help it as those feelings of worry bubble up again, filling him up with anxious energy. He's not going to be able to handle it, if he and Rom are ever not close like this. This is all he wants, right now and forever, the two of them in their own little world.

His gaze doesn't break even as Rom pauses to get more dye and notices how intensely he's looking up at him, and Shuu must be looking like an idiot because Rom asks him if he's feeling okay, concern clear in his voice.

Shuu's bad at self-control. Always has been, always will be. There's nothing else he can do in that moment but reach out, grabbing onto Rom's shirt like an anchor that'll keep him afloat in this moment. He pushes himself forward and up, pressing his mouth to Rom's in one jerky movement, heart in his throat and hammering.

"We're always going to be best friends, aren't we?" his voice doesn't sound like his own, shaky and unsure, and that scares Shuu more than the unreadable expression on Rom's face. His words hang in the air, the space between them that really isn't much of a space at all anymore feeling overly warm and stifling. Shuu feels like he's made an awful mistake and ruined everything but he _had_ to, couldn't not do it, and

Rom's just smiling at him, gentle like he does sometimes when their alone, a face he's never seen him show to someone else and never wants to.

"Stupid. We're in this together. It's always gonna be the two of us." When he answers Shuu feels like he might cry, definitely is going to cry and that is so not punk rock, all he can do press in again and kiss stupid Rom on his stupid handsome face. 

He kisses back, this time, and of course he's a good kisser, was probably born with perfect kissing genes and the thought makes Shuu giggle, eyes definitely watering over now even as he keeps aggressively pushing his lips against Rom's because holy fuck he has been waiting for this forever. Shuu is not about half-measures, so a second later he's throwing both of his arms around Rom and tackling him down to the floor.

Rom doesn't even complain (much), even laughing a little into Shuu's mouth in a way that makes him shiver in excitement.

His parents might lose their minds at the blue-green streaks in his hair later. Better that than the blue-green hand prints Rom's about to leave all over his skin, Shuu thinks.


End file.
